The Best Christmas Eve
by rizd.o12
Summary: Malam natal tanpa keluarga? Sungguh itu tidak menyenangkan! Tapi ternyata semuanya berbeda sekarang. Ini adalah malam natal terbaik! \ KAISOO EXO \ YAOI \ FLUFFY \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: The Best Christmas Eve**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**and others...**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Malam natal tanpa keluarga? Sungguh itu tidak menyenangkan! Tapi ternyata semuanya berbeda sekarang. Ini adalah malam natal terbaik!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik agensi dan orang tua masing-masing. cerita ini milik author**

**WARNING:**

**THIS IS YAOI! FLUFFY! LITTLE BIT HURT! ONESHOOT! TYPO! DLDR!**

**Note:**

**ini adalah FF Yaoi pertamaku. akhirnya berani bikin yaoi! hahaha.**

**jadi, FF ini terinspirasi dari konser SMTOWN WEEK. tapi kalau misalnya ada alur yang menyimpang, mohon dimaafkan. namanya juga fanfic, jadi semuanya emang karangan author walaupun inspirasinya dari beberapa fancam.**

**aku bikin Jongin sedikit sedih disini soalnya aku liat di beberapa fancam dia kyk agak sedih gitu. mungkin karena kelelahan apa gimana. dan itu ngasih aku inspirasi buat nulis FF ini. hehe.**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

**ALL IS JONGIN'S POV!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Hari ini EXO dan F(x) _sunbaenim _akan berbagi panggung untuk konser SMTOWN _WEEK. _Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit malas hari ini. Siapa yang tidak malas jika harus bekerja di malam natal seperti ini? Rasanya aku ingin mengikuti misa di gereja bersama keluargaku, atau setidaknya bersama para _member _yang lain. Asal bukan bekerja seperti ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Ini kewajibanku. Dan yang membuatku masih bisa tersenyum sekarang adalah karena suara para _fans _yang sangat bersemangat. Cinta mereka adalah kekuatan untukku. Dari _backstage _ini, aku bisa melihat _silver ocean _yang memenuhi _venue _konser_. _Mereka berpadu dengan warna ungu milik _fans_ F(x) _sunbaenim. _Aku tentu sangat bangga karena jumlah _fans _EXO kini sudah sangat banyak hingga warna _silver _itu tak tenggelam. Warna itu bahkan terlihat seperti bintang yang bertabur di angkasa. Benar-benar indah. Rasanya aku sangat terharu.

**.**

"Jongin, foto _polaroid-_mu bersama Krystal kembali menjadi bahan perbincangan hangat di internet"

Itu suara Suho _hyung. _Begitulah. _Member _EXO yang lain memang tidak memanggilku 'Kai' saat sedang di belakang panggung.

Dengan malas aku berjalan mendekat ke arah Suho _hyung _yang tengah sibuk dengan i-Pad nya. "Biarkan saja, _hyung. _Kita semua tahu bahwa aku dan Krystal bahkan tak terlalu akrab", jawabku santai.

Suho _hyung _mengangguk. Di tempat ini bukan hanya ada aku dan Suho _hyung _saja. Tapi disini juga ada seluruh _member _EXO yang lain. Kami memang tidak berada satu ruangan dengan F(x) _sunbaenim _makanya kami masih bisa bicara dengan bebas.

"Tapi banyak _fans _yang mendukung hubungan kalian", kata Kyungsoo _hyung _yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya. Ia memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari ponselnya. Aku tak menyangka jika ia turut mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Suho _hyung _barusan. Apa ia cemburu ya? Oh ayolah! Jangan terlalu _delusional, _Kim Jongin.

Aku akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo _hyung. _Tapi ia tetap saja berkutat dengan ponselnya. Tak sedikit pun memandangku. "Tapi tak sedikit juga _fans _yang menghujat gosip tentang kami. Bahkan menghujat Krystal", ucapku.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo _hyung _menatapku. "Kau tidak suka jika ada yang menghujat Krystal ya?", tanya Kyungsoo _hyung. _Dan pertanyaan itu seketika membuat mataku membulat.

"Hey, Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu pada Jongin? Kau cemburu pada Krystal?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo _hyung, _suara _bass _Chanyeol _hyung _menginterupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Ti-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi kita harus _perform"_

Entah mataku yang salah atau bagaimana, tapi Kyungsoo _hyung _terlihat begitu gugup. Ah! Wajahnya begitu lucu!

Tapi sayang aku tak bisa mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya karena kami benar-benar harus _perform. _Kami tak ingin membuat para _fans _terlalu lama menunggu.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_∞ ∞ The Best Christmas Eve ∞ ∞_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Satu persatu lagu sudah kami tampilkan dengan baik. Suara riuh para _fans _benar-benar membuat kami berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik.

Kini saatnya kami menyanyikan lagu baru kami. _First Snow. _Itu adalah lagu favoritku. Kenapa? Itu karena berkat lagu ini, aku bisa melihat _dia _berdiri dekat denganku. _Dia _berada tepat di sebelah kananku. Sangat dekat hingga aku bersemangat untuk tampil sekarang.

_Dia _menyanyikan bait pertama dalam lagu _First Snow..._

.

_Cheot nun oneun ireon ohue  
Neoege jeonhwareul geol suman itdamyeon gippeultende_

.

Selain terpesona oleh suara_nya_ yang sangat lembut, aku kini justru terperanjat karena kini tangan kiri_nya_ tengah bertengger di bahu kiriku. Aku bahkan sempat _shock. Dia _merangkulku! _Dia _yang biasanya cuek, sekarang merangkulku!

Kalian tahu siapa _dia?_

Yap! _Dia _adalah Kyungsoo _hyung. _Aku menyukainya. Ah! Sepertinya lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya. Aku tahu perasaan ini tidak wajar, tapi aku sendiri tak pernah bisa menghapus perasaan ini. Tak pernah bisa!

Aku merasakan kehangatan di pundak kiriku lenyap begitu saja usai Kyungsoo _hyung _selesai menyanyikan _part-_nya. Rasanya sungguh kecewa. Sekarang adalah giliranku menyanyi, tapi Kyungsoo _hyung _justru pergi dari sisiku, dan kini sedang berdekatan dengan _member_ yang lain. Oh _hell! _Aku benci saat ia sangat dekat dengan _member _yang lain.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_∞ ∞ The Best Christmas Eve ∞ ∞_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Aku dan seluruh _member _EXO sedang berada di _backstage. _Mengganti kemeja hijau yang tadi kami pakai, dengan kostum yang lainnya.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, aku berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo _hyung _yang kini sedang duduk sendirian. Ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol _hyung _dan Baekhyun _hyung _yang saling berebut air mineral. Sungguh kekanakan!

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di dekatnya, dan hal itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. "Hai, Jongin", sapanya padaku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Hai, _hyung. _Ehm..kenapa tadi _hyung _meninggalkanku saat aku menyanyikan _part-_ku di lagu _First Snow?"_

Kulihat Kyungsoo _hyung _melebarkan mata bundarnya. "Meninggalkanmu?", tanyanya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Tadi _hyung _berdiri di sebelahku. Tapi saat aku menyanyi, _hyung _tidak lagi di sampingku. Apa suaraku terlalu buruk hingga _hyung _tidak betah berdiri di dekatku?", aku balas bertanya.

"Hah? Bukan seperti itu, Jongin-ah. Aku hanya ingin berbaur dengan _member _yang lain. Suaramu bagus kok", kata Kyungsoo _hyung _seraya tersenyum manis. Senyum berbentuk hati yang menjadi kesukaanku. Senyum di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda. Bibir terindah yang pernah kulihat. Sangat menawan.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Kurasa, aku terlalu berlebihan. "Begitu ya? _Mianhae, hyung. _Aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tadi", balasku canggung. Sungguh aku sangat malu. Kyungsoo _hyung _sama sekali belum mengetahui perasaanku. Aku memang pengecut karena belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ini padanya.

Kyungsoo _hyung _tiba-tiba mengusak rambutku pelan. Membuat jantungku semakin berdetak tak karuan. _Skinship _sekecil apapun memang selalu berdampak besar untuk jantungku. Apa sekarang Kyungsoo _hyung _bahkan mendengar detak jantungku ya? Suaranya begitu keras!

"_Gwaenchana, _adik kecilku ini kan memang selalu manja padaku"

.

.

_DEG_

_._

.

Adik kecil...

Ya. Kyungsoo _hyung _hanya menganggapku sebagai adik kecilnya. Selalu seperti itu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku semakin takut untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Apalagi, aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo _hyung _itu juga _gay _atau malah dia _straight._

Kalaupun dia _gay, _pasti ia tak akan memilih anak kecil sepertiku. Ia akan lebih memilih sosok dewasa seperti Suho _hyung. _Atau mungkin Kris _hyung _yang tadi menggendongnya di punggung juga Chanyeol _hyung _yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tidak seperti aku. Aku hanya selalu menyusahkannya. Saat aku lapar, aku memintanya untuk memasak. Saat aku sakit, ia yang akan merawatku. Tentu aku ini sangat tidak berguna di matanya. Tidak pantas untuknya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_∞ ∞ The Best Christmas Eve ∞ ∞_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Konser kami akhirnya hampir menemui akhir. Kami sekarang hanya memakai kaos _simple _sebagai kostum terakhir. Kaos yang memang didesain untuk acara ini.

Jika boleh jujur, _mood-_ku benar-benar buruk sekarang. Perasaanku sungguh tidak baik gara-gara perkataan Kyungsoo _hyung _tadi. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo _hyung, _tapi aku lebih menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap sedikit lebih profesional. Aku ingin sebentar saja melupakan masalah hatiku, lalu fokus untuk _ending _konser ini.

EXO dan F(x) berbaur menjadi satu untuk menyanyikan lagu _Jingle Bells Rock. _Kami semua juga melemparkan hadiah untuk para _fans _yang telah setia menyaksikan konser kami hingga akhir. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya aku bisa tertawa lagi. Aku tak ingin nantinya _fans _mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Meskipun mungkin mataku ini masih sarat akan kesedihan.

Aku juga sempat melihat Kyungsoo _hyung _tampak begitu bersemangat saat melempar hadiah ke arah _fans. _Ia memang selalu seperti itu. Terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi itu justru yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan saat ini. Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik saat melihat senyumnya. Dan aku sedikit terkekeh saat melihat Jongdae _hyung _memakaikan sebuah bando _Minnie Mouse _berwarna _pink polkadot _di kepala Kyungsoo _hyung. _Mataku memang tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok mungil Kyungsoo _hyung _meskipun di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Padahal aku juga sedang sibuk menyanyi dan melempar hadiah.

Saat lagu berakhir, aku memilih untuk berdiri di sisi kiri _stage. _Dan aku cukup kaget karena ternyata Kyungsoo _hyung _berdiri di sebelah kananku. Ya Tuhan! Jika dilihat dari dekat, Kyungsoo _hyung _menjadi jauh lebih manis dengan bando itu. Kyungsoo _hyung _yang biasanya bersikap _manly, _kini sungguh terlihat imut dan manis. Membuat jantungku semakin berdetak kencang saat melihatnya. Membuatku sangat ingin merengkuh tubuhnya yang mungil. Pasti rasanya begitu hangat meskipun ini musim dingin. Oh! Itu semua hanya sebatas imajinasiku saja!

Kini adalah saatnya kami menyampaikan pesan untuk para _fans. _Suho _hyung _mulai berbicara. Ia berdiri di sebelah kanan Kyungsoo _hyung, _dan jujur saja itu membuat hatiku sedikit panas. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku kan?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Kyungsoo _hyung _membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap padaku. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ia ingin berbicara, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suaranya karena disini terlalu ramai. Dengan segera ia mendekat ke arahku, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menjangkau telingaku. Aku pun sedikit merendahkan badanku supaya ia lebih mudah berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku melihat sebuah _banner _KaiSoo tadi"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Tapi entahlah. _Mood-_ku sepertinya belum sepenuhnya membaik. Kyungsoo _hyung _masih terus tersenyum. Bahkan beberapa kali bercanda dengan Suho _hyung. _Hal itu membuat perasaanku semakin sulit untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah selesai menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih untuk _fans, _akhirnya kami semua bersiap untuk melakukan _bow _bersama. Aku segera meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Kyungsoo _hyung _yang masih memegang _mic. _Sepertinya ia masih ingin berbicara. Tapi aku sungguh kesal sekaligus kecewa karena Kyungsoo _hyung _justru sedikit menggerakkan badannya ke arah kanan untuk meraih tangan Suho _hyung. _Sontak aku melepas genggaman tanganku pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo _hyung. _Rasanya sungguh kecewa dan menyakitkan. Ia mengabaikan genggaman tanganku, dan justru memilih untuk mengajak Suho _hyung _bergandengan tangan.

Akhirnya aku menggenggam tangannya lagi ketika kami benar-benar akan melakukan _bow _bersama. Itupun hanya sebentar karena aku masih merasa kesal. Aku melepas tangan Kyungsoo _hyung _segera, lalu memasang ekspresi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kami masih terus berjalan berkeliling panggung untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada _fans. _Sesekali kami membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat. Dan kalian tahu? Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti langkah kaki Kyungsoo _hyung _hingga kini aku berada di belakangnya. Aargh! Selalu seperti ini! Kakiku selalu refleks untuk mengikutinya.

Aku terkesiap ketika mendapati Jongdae _hyung _dengan kejamnya menyiram Luhan _hyung _dengan air mineral. Lagi-lagi refleks, aku memberi kode pada Kyungsoo _hyung _untuk menjauh dari Jongdae _hyung _karena aku tak ingin Kyungsoo _hyung _nanti basah kuyup gara-gara ulah Jongdae _hyung. _Kami akhirnya berlari bersama. Dan itu membuat hatiku lagi-lagi sedikit menghangat. Aku selalu suka berada di dekat Kyungsoo _hyung._

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_∞ ∞ The Best Christmas Eve ∞ ∞_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Konser kami akhirnya berakhir. Aku bersandar pada sandaran jok mobil _van _yang dinaiki oleh para _member _EXO-K. Ya. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju _dorm._

Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasanya begitu lelah.

"Jongin, kau tidur?"

Kyungsoo _hyung _yang duduk di sebelahku tiba-tiba bertanya, dan itu membuatku membuka mata. "Tidak, _hyung. Wae?"_

"Apa kau tahu apa tulisan yang ada dalam _banner _KaiSoo yang aku lihat tadi?", tanyanya. Oh! Ternyata ia masih membahas masalah _banner _yang ia lihat. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyungsoo _hyung _mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telingaku, kemudian berbisik. "Tulisannya adalah...KAI Love D.O"

Mataku membulat. Bukan karena ucapan Kyungsoo _hyung, _tapi karena rona merah yang tercetak jelas di wajah putihnya. Kenapa ia jadi malu-malu seperti itu? Apa arti tulisan itu baginya? Jangan-jangan...

"_Hyung, _nanti aku ingin bicara denganmu begitu kita sampai di _dorm", _ucapku mantap. Ya. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Mengakui perasaanku pada Kyungsoo _hyung. _Aku tak mau lagi peduli pada resiko apa yang mungkin akan aku dapatkan nantinya.

Kyungsoo _hyung _mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, Jongin"

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_∞ ∞ The Best Christmas Eve ∞ ∞_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Aku dan Kyungsoo _hyung _duduk berdua di bangku taman yang terletak di belakang _dorm _kami. Ini sudah tengah malam, dan kami terpaksa merapatkan jaket tebal kami karena udara semakin menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jongin-ah?", Kyungsoo _hyung _mulai buka suara.

Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam dudukku. Aku benar-benar gugup. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata bulatnya yang sangat indah, yang selalu menghipnotisku itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung _adalah _hyung _favoritku"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa hanya satu kalimat itu yang bisa meluncur dari bibirku. Dan Kyungsoo _hyung _hanya bisa menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ya. Aku sudah tahu tentang itu. Kau sering mengatakannya padaku"

Dan aku semakin gugup sekarang. Sungguh sulit untuk merangkai kata!

"Ma-maksudku bukan hanya itu, _hyung. _Aku menyayangimu, _hyung"_

"Ya. Aku juga tahu itu. Aku juga menyayangimu, Jongin"

Aku menghela nafas. Kyungsoo _hyung _benar-benar tak akan paham jika aku tak bicara secara jelas padanya. Ia terlalu polos.

"Aku menyayangimu bukan sebagai _dongsaeng _pada _hyung-_nya..."

Kulihat ekspresi Kyungsoo _hyung _semakin kebingungan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangannya, dan melanjutkan ucapanku.

"...Aku mencintaimu, _hyung. _Mungkin ini sangat menjijikkan karena kita sama-sama pria. Tapi, aku benar-benar tak bisa membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Semakin lama, rasa ini justru semakin tumbuh subur. Aku semakin tak bisa melupakanmu, _hyung. _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu. Tak masalah jika setelah ini kau tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai adik dan sahabatmu. Maafkan aku, _hyung"_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo _hyung _terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ia begitu kaget mendengar pengakuanku.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Jongin-ah. Karena kau memang benar. Setelah ini aku tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai adik maupun sahabatku"

Kini aku yang terkejut usai Kyungsoo _hyung _selesai berbicara. Jadi benar Kyungsoo _hyung _akan menghindari dan menjauhiku setelah ini?

Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum pilu dan penuh kesedihan untuk Kyungsoo _hyung, _sebelum akhirnya aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Baiklah, _hyung. _Aku menghargai pilihanmu. Terimakasih karena selama ini telah menjadi kakak sekaligus sahabat yang baik untukku. Terimakasih un–"

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adik maupun sahabatku lagi karena setelah ini aku ingin menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku, Jongin-ah"

Seketika mataku membulat setelah Kyungsoo _hyung _memotong ucapanku tadi. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kyungsoo _hyung _menerimaku? Ia juga mencintaiku?

Dengan segera, Kyungsoo _hyung _bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian memelukku erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadaku. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat hangat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"

Dan hatiku semakin hangat setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo _hyung. _Ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Cintaku terbalas! Ingin rasanya aku melompat-lompat sambil berteriak sekarang. Tapi jika aku benar-benar melakukannya, semua _member _EXO akan langsung membunuhku karena telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak mereka.

Perlahan aku melepas pelukan Kyungsoo _hyung, _lalu menatap mata bulat itu dalam-dalam. Aku tersenyum bahagia, dan Kyungsoo _hyung _juga membalas senyumku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah Kyungsoo _hyung. _Ia refleks memejamkan matanya begitu wajahku sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Aku turut memejamkan mataku saat kurasakan bibirku tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyungsoo _hyung. _Bibir yang sejak dulu sangat indah di mataku, kini berhasil aku lumat. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil untuk menyalurkan rasa cintaku.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Awalnya aku berharap malam ini tak ada konser SMTOWN WEEK,_**

**_Awalnya aku berharap bisa berkumpul dengan keluargaku saat malam natal,_**

**_Tapi aku sadar bahwa karena SMTOWN WEEK, aku bisa menemukan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku,_**

**_Hingga akhirnya aku bisa memiliki sosok yang begitu aku cintai..._**

**.**

**_Jika biasanya malam natal terbaik bagiku adalah saat aku melewatinya bersama keluarga, maka tahun ini lain,_**

**_Aku melewati malam natal bersama Kyungsoo hyung..._**

**_Kekasih baruku..._**

**_Kekasih yang sangat aku cintai..._**

**_The Best Christmas Eve..._**

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~END~**

* * *

**haha..cuma FF gak jelas. maaf kalau feel yaoi-nya kurang. baru pertama bikin yaoi soalnya :(**

**boleh kok kalau mau baca. NO BASH YA. boleh ninggalin kritik tapi yang membangun.**

**makasih^^**


End file.
